


a million crawling thoughts a minute

by whynothulk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, M/M, Translation, poetic prose
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johna nie powinno tam być.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a million crawling thoughts a minute

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a million crawling thoughts a minute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105547) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



Sherlock leży na ziemi.

Leży na ziemi i jego biodro wbija się w chodnik, i ktoś wylewa krew na jego włosy. Leży na ziemi słuchając doskonale wymierzonych krzyków – jeden, kobiety na rogu, drugi, grupy nastolatków przechodzących przez ulicę, trzeci, mężczyzny przy garażu i Sherlock leży na ziemi, a John zaraz wstanie.

Krew na jego twarzy jest ciepła.

Johna nigdy nie miało tu być. 

Sherlock leży na ziemi i mocno ściska piłeczkę pod pachą, i na litość boską, John nigdy nie miało tu być. Było trzynaście sposobów, w jakie ten scenariusz mógł zostać rozegrany, i pomimo tego, że dwa zakładały wkroczenie Johna na scenę w jakimś momencie, żaden nie zakładał tego, że Moriarty strzeli sobie w głowę, i żaden nie przewidywał tego, że John będzie stał tam, gdy Sherlock skoczy.

Gdzieś tam Mycroft siedzi w czarnym samochodzie i odwołuje, odwołuje i odwołuje, bo Moriarty nie miał być całkowicie i w pełni pokonany, i Johna nie powinno tam być.

John pomyślałby, że to głupie: oczywiście, że Moriarty był całkowicie i w pełni pokonany.

Krew wsiąka w jego płaszcz, gdy w niej leży. Pachnie jak żelazo i sól i Sherlock powstrzymuje się, żeby się nie podnieść. Na chodniku jest 3.578 kropli jego własnej krwi. Musiała być to jego krew, musiała być ciepła i niedokładna, żeby oszukać Johna.

Na wszelki wypadek.

Leży z twarzą we własnej, ciepłej krwi, ale nie jest pewien, czy właśnie to sprawia, że żołądek podchodzi mu go gardła.

Sherlock wiedział, że odesłanie Johna na Baker Street fałszywym telefonem wystarczy tylko na chwilę, bo John był inteligentny i wkrótce by to rozgryzł. Sherlock wyliczył, ile czasu zajmie Johnowi dotarcie do niego na tym chodniku – każdy kurs taksówki kontra wszystko, co mogło zdarzyć się na tym dachu. Wyliczył to dla każdego scenariusza, każdego jednego scenariusza, jedynymi świadkami skoku mieli być kamera monitoringu i siedemnastu konkretnych członków londyńskiej sieci bezdomnych.

Ale nie ważne jak bardzo się starasz, nie dasz rady kontrolować wszystkiego.

Sherlock leży na ziemi i Johna nigdy nie miało tu być, ale John zobaczył, o, Boże, John zobaczył. Sherlock nie wiedział już, co robić, nie wiedział, gdzie jest snajper, ale wiedział, że jeśli John przyjechał do Bart’s, snajper też musiał już tu być. A on powiedział już "Łazarz" i plan był już w toku.

Nie mógłby tego zaryzykować.

Johna nigdy nie miało tam być, ale John jest już bezpieczny, i pani Hudson jest bezpieczna, i Lestrade jest bezpieczny. Sherlock leży na ziemi zapewniając im bezpieczeństwo z każdą sekundą, w której wstrzymuje oddech.

John miał zostać przechwycony przez Mycrofta i usiąść na Baker Street z panią Hudson. Mieli siedzieć razem na kanapie i trzymać się za ręce, gdy Mycroft mówiłby „Obawiam się, że mam złe wieści.” Miałby zrobić herbatę i powiedzieć to bardzo cicho, tak, że byłoby to coś smutnego, tragicznego, ale jednocześnie delikatnego. John miał poczekać i zostać.

Jeśli nie to, John miał dotrzeć na miejsce po tym, jak Sherlock znalazł się na swoim miejscu – na chodniku, jeśli nie już w kostnicy. Rowerzysta był tam w razie tej możliwości; jeśli John Watson dotrze na miejsce, gdy Sherlock nadal jest na chodniku, tworząc zapis w monitoringu, obezwładnić go i krzyknąć, gdy wstanie, jako ostrzeżenie.

Rowerzysta miał być jedynym mężczyzną, który krzyczy.

Sherlock kilka razy jeździł taksówkami do Bart’s i z powrotem i wiedział, ile taka podróż powinna zająć, i nie powinno być wystarczająco czasu, żeby John się zawrócił.

Ale nie był specjalnie zaznajomiony z czasem, który mija od ściskania czyjejś dłoni do strzelenia sobie w głowę.

Nie spodziewał się, że będzie to tak niepokojące; w ogóle się tego nie spodziewał.

Nie spodziewał się, że John zawróci natychmiast po ujrzeniu pani Hudson, całej i zdrowej, co zapewne zrobił. Nie spodziewał się, że John natychmiast domyśli się, że został odesłany po to, żeby Sherlock mógł zrobić coś, co jemu się nie podobało.

Bez wątpienia Johnowi nie spodobałoby się zrzucanie się z budynku.

Sherlock leży na ziemi, myśląc o tym wszystkim i krzyk Johna nadal rozbrzmiewa mu w uszach. Otwiera oczy w ostatnim możliwym momencie, bo John jest tutaj i wie, że to będzie bolało, ale musi zobaczyć go po raz ostatni.

\- Jestem lekarzem, przepuśćcie mnie – mówi głos. To John, ale nie John. Cóż, to musi być John, Sherlock słyszy, że to on, ale coś jest ogromnie nie tak z jego brzmieniem. – Przepuśćcie mnie, proszę.

Tłum wokół niego stara się trzymać Johna z daleka. Zachowują się dokładnie tak, jak mieli się zachowywać, bez znaczenia, kiedy John wejdzie na scenę; jeśli dacie radę, trzymajcie go z dala. Jeśli dacie radę, nie pozwólcie mu dotknąć.

Ponad wszystko, nie pozwólcie zmierzyć mu pulsu na szyi Sherlocka.

\- Nie, on jest moim przyjacielem – John błaga. Sherlock nie oddycha, ale zapewne to nie dlatego jego klatka piersiowa tak bardzo boli. – To mój przyjaciel. Proszę.

Palce Johna owijają się wokół jego nadgarstka, i wydaje się jakby świat jednocześnie wirował i zatrzymał się. Piłeczka pod jego pachą sprawia mu ból. Słychać odgłos rozkładanych noszy. Ktoś rozluźnia uścisk Johna.

\- Proszę, pozwólcie mi…

John upada na ziemię, dołączając do Sherlocka.

Przepraszam, myśli gorączkowo, nigdy nie powinno cię tu być, ale zostawia oczy szeroko otwarte, patrząc jak ktoś przekręca go na plecy i kładzie na nosze. Widzi przelotne spojrzenie Johna, leżącego na chodniku.

\- Jezu, nie.

To jest to. To ostatnia chwila. Zaraz podniosą go i zabiorą, i być może już nigdy nie zobaczy Johna.

Być może cię kocham, myśli Sherlock szybko, bo nie straci niczego wypowiadając te słowa w myślach. Próbował unikać ich od miesięcy, bo nie sądził, że zdoła myśleć o nich i patrzeć na Johna, ale to jest to, ostatnia okazja żeby powiedzieć w obecności Johna.  
  
On i tak nigdy się o tym nie dowie.

Sherlock zostaje podniesiony z ziemi i wszystko, co może pozostawić za sobą dla Johna to myśl, którą uporczywie powtarza: _Nie wiem, czy na pewno, ale być może cię kocham, proszę, bądź bezpieczny._

\- Boże, nie.


End file.
